hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Hans Schultz
Sergeant Hans Schultz is one of the main fictional characters who appeared in the 1960s American sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. He was played by John Banner. History Sergeant Hans Schultz was born in the 1890s in Imperial Germany. Basically a good-hearted man, Schultz is married and has five children and a nephew named Wolfie, which indicates the possibility that he has at least a brother or a sister, if Wolfie isn't a nephew of his wife. While is it not known whether it is his or his wife's parents who are still living, he has also an Uncle Otto and an Aunt Fritzy. Not much is known about his life before the Great War. What is known of his wartime service is that he joined the Kaiser's Army sometime after the start of the war. He saw service in the Adrennes. He saved the life of Lieutenant, later General, Kammler. At some point during the war, he was awarded the Iron Cross. It is to be assumed that he was still in the army, unless captured, when Germany signed the Armistice with the Allies on November 11, 1918. Schultz left the truncated post-war army at some point after the signing of the Versailles Treaty. It is not known if he was involved in any of the immediate post-war upheavals in Germany before the firm establishment of the Weimar Republic. Post-Great War After leaving the army, he found employment as a toy maker. Although a possible Monarchist, his political affiliation in the 1920s was with the SPD which was a member of the Weimar Coalition of party which ran Germany before the Great Depression and the rise to power of the Nazis. He would also receive a German National Sports Badge, indicating that he was a lot slimmer figure then he would be during World War II. Sometime in the 1920s he met and married his present wife, Gretchen. The couple, who settled down in Heidelberg, would have five children. He would also become the head of the Schotzy Toy Company, the largest toy company in Germany. It is to be assumed that he had no pre-war dealings with the Nazis as owner of Schotzy Toy. It is also to be assumed that around this time he was having some problems with his eyesight, and began to gain weight, since he would weigh somewhere between 250-300 lbs. by the time that he was working at Stalag 13. When World War II began on September 1, 1939 with the German invasion of Poland, he was home with his wife. World War II Sometime in 1940, he was back in uniform, but he now seving in the Luftwaffe, as either a paratrooper or in supply. Of the two, the latter is more possible. Schultz's rank is that of an Oberfeldwebel, thus making him a platoon leader, although it is never made clear if he had received this rank during World War I or at some point before he was transferred to Stalag 13. While he was in the Luftwaffe, the Nazis took control of his company and converted the factory into making materials for the war effort. Schultz was a guard at Stalag 13 from the day that the camp was opened, soon becoming the Sergeant of the guards. Within six months of being at the camp he was turning a blind eye to what the prisoners were actually doing inside the stalag. It is not known whether this is because of his past as a member of the SPD, if he was actually sympathetic to the prisoners and their cause, or if he resented the Nazis takeover of his company (since none of these were ever explored during the series, especially the latter.). Instead of reporting any suspicious activity to Kommandant Wilhelm Klink he would announce either - "I know Nothing!", "I see Nothing!" or "I hear Nothing!", thereby he would not know what the prisoners were doing. At other times, especially if he was bribed with Corporal LeBeau's excellent cuisine, he would tell the prisoners what he knew, saw or heard, since it appeared that he loved good food. Like with Klink, Colonel Hogan and the other prisoners would do what they could to keep Schultz at the prison camp, since his removal would probably lead to a less corruptible Sergeant being sent to the Stalag. Despite this, he was given a 4th grade (a ficitious grade) to his Iron Cross because of some episode at the prison camp. One time, though, when Klink was relieved of command, Schultz was put in charge and soon showed himself to be an actually competent leader. Actually too competent, since he was soon disrupting the prisoners' operations. So, the prisoners devised a plan which soon shown to Schultz's superiors that he was nothing more than the incompetent that he had always been, and they soon had Klink back in command of the Stalag. Post-World War II It is not known what was the final fate of Sergeant Schultz. It is to be assumed that he was captured by the Allies. Category:Germans